bloons_tower_defense_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Road
Ocean Road, also known as Road Track, is a beginner track initially from Bloons Tower Defense 4. It later reappeared in Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS at launch, in Bloons Tower Defense 4 HD at launch and in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe at launch. Layout Ocean Road has a very tight and jagged layout, making the track very long and easy. Ocean Road has one entrance and one exit, with the entrance being at the top-right, and the exit being to the middle-left. Most of this track is land, though in the bottom left corner, there's a pool of water where you can place Monkey Buccaneers. Appearance Ocean Road is a dry yellow beach with a black and yellow asphalt road. This road, for some reason, has a faint, white glow and a shadow around it. In the bottom left corner is a pool of bright blue water with some green palm trees around it. In Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS, Ocean Road is given a cleaner look. First of all, the sand throughout the track looks much cleaner, with some parts of it being brighter than others. The asphalt road's shadow is removed, leaving only a faint, white glow. There are also much more yellow lines on this road. Scattered throughout the whole track are red-brown rocks in varying sizes. The water in the bottom left corner is given a much more detailed look, with white lines indicating waves. Beside this pool of water are more detailed palm trees in slightly different placements. Orange, red and blue beach chairs can be seen around the water. In Bloons Tower Defense 4 HD, Ocean Road is, yet again, given a cleaner look. The sand looks much grainier, like real sand, with the light and dark patches being more defined. Once again, the road's shadow is removed in favor of a faint, white glow. The road is also given a much more realistic look, with cracks and shading all across it. There are much less red-brown rocks, with one hanging out if the top-left corner and two hanging out on the right side of the track. The rest of these rocks were replaced with multiple small green grass patches. The water gets another revamp, this time letting you see slightly inside at the sand under it. The palm trees beside these waters are now scattered throughout the track, and contain two coconuts each. The beach chairs from Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS are nowhere to be seen. A new addition to the track are some footsteps which lay in the sand that go from the water to the top-middle of the screen. These footsteps are shown as wet puddles when they cross the road. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Ocean Road is featured once again. In this version, the sand is much brighter and grainy, with tiny, grey rocks scattered throughout it. The road's shadow and white glow are both removed, with the road now being a little bit submerges into the sand. The yellow lines on this road are much more linear than before, with them all being straight. Some light grey rocks are scattered throughout the track, some sinking into the sand. The water in the bottom left corner goes for a more cartoon-like look, with it being a bright blue. The palm trees return, looking more like their original design. Category:Beginner tracks Category:Tracks with water Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 HD tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 beginner tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS beginner tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 4 HD beginner tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe beginner tracks